


Apartment Decorating

by BadLuckBlueEyes



Series: Snapshots 'Verse [11]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camera, Canon Disabled Character, Gen, Jack is a good dad, M/M, Other, Painting, Photos, Trans Character, Trans Foggy Nelson, give him credit he's trying, street art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckBlueEyes/pseuds/BadLuckBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part eleven of Snapshots, in which Jack decides that some interior decorating is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment Decorating

As Foggy started coming over more and more, Jack started feeling like the apartment could use some kind of sprucing up. Anything had to be better than the bare walls. The walls had never needed decoration, and Jack was never one to appreciate art. After Matt's accident, Jack was the only one looking at the walls anyway. But after a little while Jack did start feeling like something needed to be on the walls. 

So one day, when one of his classes got out early and Jack found himself with an hour to kill before he had to pick up Matt, he started wandering the streets looking for some art. He had no idea what he was looking for in general, but he figured he'd know it when he saw it. 

Half an hour of aimless wandering later, Jack knew he'd found what he was looking for. A street artist was working with a variety of paints, using some kind of knife to smear the colors on the canvas. Jack stood at the back of a small crowd, watching the artist work. At one point, she picked up a can of spray paint, spraying it over a small part of the work. 

It looked good, Jack figured. It would look good on the wall, and he knew Matt would enjoy it too. Nothing on the canvas was flat. Paint was layered and sprayed on, raised in mountains and valleys, creating texture. Matt could touch the painting and still know what was going on in it. 

When the artist finished up what she was working on, Jack stepped forward. 

"How much are these?" He looked from the artist to the small table she had set up, showing off other finished pieces. The artist looked at him, narrowing her eyes. 

"I'll give you two for $30." she finally said, casually crossing her arms. "Sound good?" Jack nodded and fished out his wallet, handing over a few bills and stepping over to the table. He picked out two paintings that he figured would look good in the apartment. 

Well aware that she had given him a deal, Jack thanked the artist profusely. She smiled and waved him off, thanking him for buying her art. Jack headed off after that, barely making it to the school before the day ended. 

Foggy and Matt walked out together, as always, and headed over to Jack. Now that they had been formally introduced, and Foggy was essentially a regular in the apartment, he was no longer shy about coming over to say hi before walking home. 

"What's that?" Foggy asked when he and Matt reached Jack. 

"Bought some art to hang up in the apartment." he said, showing Foggy. 

"You bought art?" Matt asked skeptically, raising his eyebrows. 

"Don't give me that look, Matty." he said, nodding as Foggy admired the art. 

"I'm not giving you a look, I don't do that anymore." Matt switched his expression to one of innocence. 

"Eyes or no eyes, you just gave me a look." Jack retorted. "And you'll like this art, you'll see when we hang it up." 

"It does look super cool." Foggy promised, turning to walk home. "I think you'll like it. Bye!" he started walking off, and Jack and Matt following suit, going in the other direction. 

"What kind of art is it?" Matt asked as they walked. 

"It's just a bunch of colors all smushed together and spread out." Jack said. "But I was watching the person making them and she was using a knife to spread all the paint around and stuff." 

"Wait, so it's 3D?" Matt asked, surprised. 

"So it's like 3D." Jack confirmed. "You think I'm going to buy something flat and boring that you can't enjoy?" Matt shook his head. 

"I don't know. I guess not." 

"Matty, I'm not an art person, I wouldn't get something flat for just me and not let you in on it." Matt smiled a little, ducking his head. 

"Thanks." he mumbled, still smiling. 

When they got home, Jack put the art on the kitchen table so Matt could admire it while he found some way to hang it up. 

"Now the apartment is going to look much nicer if you ever want to bring home a girl." Jack joked, looking for a good spot to hang up the paintings. "Or a guy." he added, thinking about how often Foggy was over. 

"Dad, I'm 10. I'm not bringing anyone home." 

"Smart boy." he said absentmindedly, putting a nail in one of the living room walls and hanging one of the paintings from it. 

"Why would I bring home a boy?" Matt asked, following Jack and holding the other painting. 

"I don't know. Some people like girls and some people like boys. I don't really care who you fall in love with, so long as they're not an asshole." He said around the nail in his mouth. 

"You should put a quarter in the swear jar." 

"Asshole isn't a swear." Jack straightened the painting and backed up, eyeing it. 

"You told me not to say it the other day." 

"Because you're 10 and I don't want my kid using that kind of language around me." 

"Can we get a swear jar anyway?" Jack looked at Matt. 

"You trying to get rich off of me and spend it all on the ice cream truck?" Matt looked surprised. 

"How did you know?" 

"I know everything." Jack said, walking to the opposite wall and driving the other nail into it. 

"You said you had no clue what you were doing yesterday." Jack sighed and took the second painting from Matt. 

"Don't be such a smartass." 

"Swear jar." Matt grinned while Jack hung the painting. 

"No such thing here." Jack stepped back again, making sure the painting was straight. He whistled a little. "Looks pretty good. Just give it a few years, you'll be cuddling with someone on the couch and they're going to say how cool the apartment looks. All because of these paintings." Matt groaned. 

"Sounds like I'm doing my job well." Jack laughed in response to Matt's reaction. The paintings did look pretty good though. He had gotten lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to J for the beta read! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
